La última noche
by chokomagedon
Summary: "¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Mello?". "No seas estúpido. Yo no le tengo miedo a nada", hubiese querido responderle. Sin embargo, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, la verdad era que estaba aterrado. MelloxNear. Advertencia: lemon.


Fanfic a pedido de Cintia Sand para levantarle el ánimo... aunque cuando lo leyó creo que ya lo tenía bastante levantado xD Me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**La última noche**

Faltaban pocas horas para las doce. La noche los había sorprendido, blanca, gélida, indómita, por enésima vez. Dos cuerpos vencidos bajo el peso de una montaña de sábanas y frazadas, intrincados y ensombrecidos por la ausencia de luz que los singularizara. Mello rompió el beso prohibido y deslizó lentamente su mano enguantada hacia abajo, abajo… Inesperadamente, antes de alcanzar su objetivo, sintió que un grupo de dedos fríos tironeaban ansiosamente del cuero curtido.

—No…

Su voz había surgido casi como un susurro, atrofiada por el deseo y por el imprevisto.

Las manos desnudas dejan huellas, huellas únicas y rastreables. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, las manos desnudas tocan, sienten, palpan, recuerdan texturas, formas, temperaturas…

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Mello? —deseó saber el dueño de aquellos dedos fríos, que nunca parecían sosegarse.

"No seas estúpido. Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, Near", hubiese querido responderle. Él se había enfrentado a la vida ingrata de la calle, a los hombres de la mafia, a las mismas llamas del infierno, y no había sentido una pizca de miedo. Sin embargo, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, la verdad era que estaba aterrado. Porque cuando se enfrentaba a aquellos ojos negros, ausentes e insondables, podía ver el reflejo de su fracaso: veía reflejado a L. Cada vez que lo miraba, una voz perversa le susurraba en su interior: "Él será L, algo que tú no eres y que nunca serás. Eternamente tú serás su sombra, su inútil fragmento de oscuridad… por más que huyas, por más que vivas o mueras por ello".

—No le temo a la muerte —decidió contestar, a sabiendas de que aquello sonaba más a una evasiva que a una respuesta.

Frente a tales palabras, los dedos de Near se soltaron, y su expresión se tiñó de toda la pena que un rostro impasible como el suyo pudiese revelar.

—¿Qué?

Lamentó que el clima se hubiese arruinado. "Es culpa suya…". Las horas parecían disfrazarse de instantes fugaces cuando estaban juntos, y pronto tendría que regresar.

—Esto es una estupidez —reconoció, e hizo el bulto de frazadas a un lado para poder abandonar el lecho. Esbozó una mueca de disgusto cuando sus pies descubrieron la baja temperatura del suelo. Entonces, una mano casi tan fría cerrándose alrededor de su antebrazo le impidió avanzar hasta alcanzar la puerta. Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta. Desde pequeño, siempre le había llamado la atención la palidez extrema del primero en la línea de sucesión. Él era de por sí bastante pálido pero, cuando comparaba una piel junto a la otra, se hacían obvios unos cuantos tonos de diferencia. Solía comparar a Near con un espectro… el fantasma de sus sueños rotos.

—Te odio —declaró a viva voz, observando con desprecio el cuerpo blanco y desnudo desparramado sobre la cama—. Te odio.

—Sí… —corroboró el menor de ellos—. Por eso no puedes morir.

"¿No puedo?". Kira, el Dios de la Muerte, sabía su nombre. ¿Cuánto tardaría en tocarlo con su guadaña, con la tinta mortífera de su pluma? Una vez más, se dejó obnubilar por el cuerpo desnudo que se le ofrecía. Su blancura parecía refulgir en la oscuridad de la habitación, como un fantasma, o como un santo. "No. El único santo merecedor de devoción es L". Y Near aún no era L.

"Kira es L".

Aquello era tan irónico que parecía una mala broma. ¿A qué estaban jugando los dioses?

¿A qué estaban jugando ellos dos? Luz y oscuridad, calma y premura, hielo y fuego, cielo e infierno.

Cuando finalmente accedió a regresar para hundirse en él, todos sus pensamientos, agradables y terroríficos, se desvanecieron por un instante. Lo enloquecía aquella sensación apretada pero escurridiza, sorprendentemente cálida. Aún recordaba la primera vez, lejos en tiempo y espacio, cuando por torpeza e inexperiencia había resultado más doloroso que placentero (no podía imaginar lo desgarrador que había sido para Near, aunque algo de ello había adivinado en su expresión y en sus lágrimas silenciosas). Con el correr de los años, ambos cuerpos se habían ido acostumbrando al otro, y ahora parecían encastrar como piezas de un curioso y retorcido rompecabezas.

Near emitió un gemido de gozo (¿o de dolor? No importaba; era lo mismo) y colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para que lo penetrara más profundo. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, y su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado. La piel se le sonrosó. Sus ojos se encontraban a medio cerrar, pero Mello no se atrevió a mirarlos durante mucho tiempo. Decidió cerrar los suyos y, contra su voluntad, una cascada de recuerdos se sucedió en su mente: Wammy's House, L, los oscuros pasadizos que había tomado luego de abandonar el orfanato, las lenguas de fuego lamiéndole el rostro. Desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de Wammy's House, se convenció de que el anhelado puesto de L nunca le pertenecería.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había perdido el aliento, llevado por el dolor aplastante de la memoria. Tuvo que dejarse caer a un lado, exhausto, cubierto de sudor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Antes de que se hubiese recuperado del todo, vio que Near se incorporaba para colocarse sobre él. Sin decir nada, se sentó sobre su miembro hinchado y comenzó a montarlo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, mientras sus gemidos volvían a colmar la habitación. Mello, temiendo el resultado de volver a cerrar los ojos, se dedicó a observar los mechones húmedos de cabello plateado, el claroscuro en que se había transformado su figura ahora que se hallaba a contraluz, las pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose sigilosas, atraídas por la fuerza de gravedad. Sus manos, hasta entonces ociosas, comenzaron a explorar los rincones de aquel cuerpo menudo. La insensibilidad que le conferían los guantes lo tranquilizaba, así que agradecía que Near no se los hubiese quitado.

"_¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Mello?"._

Cuando sintió que no tardaría en alcanzar el clímax, dirigió una de sus manos al miembro tímido de Near. El menor gimió más alto, incrementando la vehemencia de sus movimientos, hasta venirse sobre su vientre en un prolongado y profundo suspiro. Mello no tardó en llegar al orgasmo, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Near para marcarle el ritmo, y curvando ligeramente la espalda mientras se derramaba dentro del cuerpo que tanto decía odiar.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la blandura del colchón, que parecía querer engullirlo junto con todo su cansancio. Tardaría unos cuantos minutos en recobrar el aliento. Entonces, se marcharía…

"¿Qué haces?", quiso preguntar, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Sin que se diera cuenta, Near había logrado quitarle uno de los guantes y se había llevado su dedo índice a la boca. Mientras lo lamía (Mello no se decidía si era un gesto lascivo o afectuoso), sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los suyos.

Se sentía cálido.

—No te mueras, Mello —le suplicó una vez que se quitó el dedo de la boca para apoyárselo sobre los labios suaves.

Pero la suerte ya estaba echada.

**Fin**


End file.
